Parce que tu étais une partie de moi
by Washu Kooyoo
Summary: Histoire triste, prémisse d'une autre qui sera publiée avec un autre nom pour pouvoir changer les personnages. Shaka et Death Mask filent le parfait amour jusqu'au jour où Shaka rentre tard sans prévenir Angelo...


Et voici un petit DM-Shaka... Qui est en fait le prémisse d'une autre histoire... Mais il me semblait plus judicieux de la poster en première partie. Je ne maîtrise pas du tout l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiac, mais comme deux pipelettes arrêtent pas d'en parler à longueur de journée à côté de moi, j'ai acquis quelques notions.

En espérant que cette première partie vous plaira.

* * *

-Yo ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Cria Angelo Death Mask en rentrant dans son appartement après une longue journée de travail.

La question était un peu stupide vu la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine, mais l'Italien ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à un rêve.

-Chéri ? Suis dans la salle de bain !

La réplique du blond fit naître d'office un large sourire (pervers, il fallait l'avouer) sur le visage d'Angelo.

Ce dernier laissa tomber son sac par terre et son blouson le rejoignit très rapidement. Il s'avança à pas de loup dans la dite salle d'eau, ouvrit et referma rapidement la porte, délaissa le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait du trajet et entra dans la douche.

-Hé ! Hurla Shaka alors que son amant s'était collé dans son dos, les mains sur son torse.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

La voix douce et susurrée fit frémir le blond qui se blottit un peu plus dans les grands bras. Bah… fallait pas le prendre par les sentiments non plus hein.

-Bien passée ta journée ?

-Shaka… 'me parle pas de ces marmots qui ne comprennent rien à l'art du sport ! Sans nommer les pétasses qui croient m'amadouer avec leurs mini-jupes et leur pot de peinture sur la face pour que je ne leur donne pas une retenue. Bah oui, à quoi ça sert de mettre une tenue de sport pour transpirer ? Râla Angelo.

Le blond s'était retourné pendant la tirade et massait les grandes épaules carrées de son vis-à-vis.

-Et encore… Je te parle pas de l'odeur ! Il l'illustra en se bouchant le nez. Autant, dans les vestiaires des mecs, ça pue la transpiration et des pieds, autant dans celles des filles, ça pue la transpiration, les pieds, le déo et le parfum !

-Ah, je sais mon chéri, ce n'est pas facile tout ça… Mais… je suis là moi. Déclara Shaka avec un ton plus qu'aguichant.

Angelo ne se le fit pas remarquer deux fois et, lentement (ce n'était pas un rustre non plus !), s'approcha afin de coller leurs corps et de ravir ses lèvres pêches. Les mains épousèrent la forme des reins dans une parfaite harmonie. Le blond s'accrocha fermement aux omoplates, intimant le souhait d'avoir un baiser plus poussé, par une langue sur les lèvres vermeilles de son conjoint depuis trois ans.

-Tu es pressé, amour, remarqua le cancer.

-Tu m'as manqué… Dire que tous ces gosses peuvent voir ton si beau corps à longueur de journée.

-Mais toi, tu peux l'avoir la nuit. Toi, toi et seulement toi.

Ainsi reprit Angelo avant de plaquer son amant contre le mur. Deux fines jambes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, faisant rentrer en contact deux virilités plus que tendues.

-Ah… Chéri…

-Oui, Shaka ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris commença à suçoter un mamelon tendu par le plaisir.

-Ah… Ah…

Les gémissements du blond étaient synchronisés aux coups de langues sur ses tétons, et ses mains autour des épaules se resserrèrent davantage.

-Chéri… prépare moi s'il te plait… agonisa-t-il sous la torture.

Deux doigts se faufilèrent entre le mur et le sublime derrière, et un index titilla l'orifice avant de s'y glisser avec une lenteur qui fit haleter Shaka. Un second se joignit à lui après quelques va-et-vient plus qu'agréables, si l'on se fiait aux cris de plaisir retentissants.

-Angelo ! Arrête ! Prends-moi !

-Oh oh… Tu n'aimes pas quand je touche cet endroit là ? demanda-t-il tout en mordillant le cou de son amant et en touchant sa prostate.

-AH !

-Apparemment si… Tu ne voudrais pas que j'arrête tout de même… murmura le cancer, un brin sadique et certainement maso, de laisser sa virilité tendue sans aucune caresse.

-Chéri… Arrête de jouer ! Je veux que tu me pénètres ! Ne m'oblige pas à le dire à chaque fois, sale pervers que tu es !

Le sourire présent ne pouvait absolument pas démentir l'affirmation précédente, et Angelo remonta les jambes de Shaka. Il enleva ses doigts un à un, avec un grognement de la part de l'occupé, et frotta dans une douce torture charnelle son pénis contre l'entrée.

Le blond n'attendit pas qu'il se décidât à rentrer et s'empala de lui-même. Ils gémirent de concert, même si le cancer dit un peu offusqué :

-Si tu n'es pas un peu plus patient, la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te laisse te débrouiller avec ta main pour toucher ta chère hampe, ce qu'il illustra directement avec la main gauche, pendant une semaine entière !

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Surtout que tu ne pourrais pas tenir !

-Tu parles ! Où est le plaisir de te dominer si c'est toi qui décide le moment de la pénétration ?

Shaka ne prit pas la peine d'argumenter avec des mots et laissa son corps onduler contre le torse d'Angelo. Celui-ci caressa un peu plus rudement l'extrémité du blond et de sa main restant, attrapa une fesse pour donner son propre rythme à l'ébat.

Sous le plaisir, les yeux rouges se teintèrent de noirs.

-Shaka… siffla-t-il. J'aime quand tu es étroit comme ça…

-Hé ! Ne dis pas ça à voix haute, tu n'es qu'un…

Il fut coupé par le coup de reins brutal d'Angelo. Les gestes étaient de plus en plus désordonnés, et les cris retentissants. Enfin, la vierge se répandit contre le torse de son amant en un hurlement qui en aurait fait pâlir un incube, et il fut en même temps suivi par un grognement.

-Décidemment, Shaka, le sexe avec toi, c'est toujours aussi bon !

Les deux hommes rirent à gorge déployée et continuèrent leur douche commune.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Angelo rentra chez lui, enfin en week end, et constata avec étonnement l'absence de son conjoint. Il vérifia chaque pièce (même les toilettes), mais ne vit personne. Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait aucun plat préparé par son cher et tendre. Etrange. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, et il n'y avait ni mot sur la table à manger, ni sms dans sa boîte de réception. Il essaya d'appeler Shaka, mais son portable sonnait dans le vide.

Dire que le cancer commençait à s'inquiéter était un euphémisme, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Il prit une douche et s'installa dans le canapé en regardant la télé. Enfin, il essayait de regarder la télé, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée et sur son portable rien.

Vers 22 heures, soit 3 heures d'attente pour Angelo, son blond arriva avec un sourire sur le visage.

-Shaka ! Souffla l'homme aux cheveux gris, soulagé. Tu étais où ?

-Bonsoir, mon amour ! Tout va bien !

-Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Je t'ai attendu pendant près de 3 heures m'imaginant les pires horreurs qu'il ait pu t'arriver, et tu me balances du 'tout va bien ' !

-Mais oui, j'ai mangé avec un collègue au restaurant…

-Sans même me prévenir d'un sms ? Tu aurais au moins pu répondre à mes appels !

Shaka grogna et le cancer se rapprocha de son homme pour le serrer contre lui.

-Hum… Pas maintenant, chéri, j'ai juste envie d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil bien tassée, déclara le blond en se détachant des bras protecteurs, laissant là un Angelo stupéfait.

Déjà qu'il l'avait lâché pour la soirée, ne l'avait pas prévenu, et maintenant, il refusait ses avances ? Fâché, il décida d'aller bouder dans le lit, et d'attendre la fin de la douche de son amour pour le faire céder. Mais l'autre n'était apparemment pas du même avis.

-Bon sang ! Je t'ai dit non ! J'ai pas envie ce soir ! Je suis trop crevé !

- Mets-toi à ma place ! Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée en me faisant un sang d'encre, alors forcément, j'ai envie !

-T'es qu'un pervers ! Aiolia lui n'est pas comme ça ! C'est un gentleman !

-C'qui cet Aiolia là ? s'écria le cancer, passablement énervé.

-C'est un nouveau collègue à l'école, avec qui j'ai discuté et mangé cette soirée.

-Alors comme ça, tu préfères m'abandonner pour un nouveau, sans même me prévenir, et ensuite, tu me traites de pervers parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour à l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a manqué ?

-Mais non, mon amour, je suis juste fatigué… Demain, d'accord ? L'apaisa-t-il avec un baiser.

-Mhh.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, Angelo retrouva un morceau griffonné à la va vite sur un papier disant « Je suis parti avec Aiolia en exploration pour la sortie prévue dans un mois. Je rentrerai tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas. Shaka ».

-Bon sang ! Là, c'en est trop ! J'en peux plus !

Tout le samedi, pluvieux, de surcroit, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de l'homme, Death Mask tourna et explora tous les recoins de leur maudit appartement, en jurant contre la vierge. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, s'était à peine vêtu d'un short et rongea son frein jusqu'à l'arrivée de son colocataire.

-Shaka !

-Ah, vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, il est comme ça, déclara l'interpellé en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Eh bien… eh bien.

-Qui c'est ? demanda le cancer, en avisant un brun aux yeux verts devant lui.

-Bonsoir, Angelo, je m'appelle Aiolia…

-Chéri, le collègue dont je t'ai parlé hier…

-Depuis quand tu ramènes des étrangers à la maison ? Et tu m'appelles chéri devant d'autre, alors que tu refuses de le faire devant nos amis ? Le coupa l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Ne me fais pas une scène, Aiolia est gay, lui aussi, et puis…

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'il soit gay ? Tu ramènes un inconnu avec qui tu passes ta soirée et ta journée, bientôt, tu vas découcher et me dire que tu t'installe chez lui ?

-Angelo Death Mask ! Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles devant une tierce personne ! Viens, Aiolia, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous présenter mon compagnon…

-Laisse, Shaka, c'est moi qui me barre ! Fit le cancer, en enfilant un blouson et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dans sa colère, Angelo n'avait pris ni son portable, ni enfilé un t-shirt sous son blouson, et il commençait à avoir froid. Heureusement que sa carte de crédit était toujours dans son blouson.

Il passa ainsi deux nuits dans un hôtel et ne rentra que le lundi matin.

* * *

Ce qu'il vit en arrivant chez lui gela son cœur instantanément, SON Shaka était endormi dans les bras de l'inconnu.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! cria Angelo, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller les deux protagonistes occupants le canapé.

-Angelo ! Tu es revenu !

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla le cancer en se dégageant de l'étreinte du blond. Tu me trompes et tu me sautes dessus quand j'arrive ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va se passer comme ça ?

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, Angelo, j'ai seulement rassuré votre conjoint quand vous…

-Fermez là ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous avez une drôle de manière de rassurer des hommes en couple !

L'homme qui avait passé deux nuits à l'hôtel à s'inquiéter et à se traiter d'idiot d'avoir réagi si vivement ne put plus se retenir, et assena un bon coup de poing bien placé au brun en face de lui.

-Angelo ! Aiolia, ça va ? demanda Shaka en se pencha vers l'homme à terre.

Le point de non-retour était dépassé et il cria à la serpillère :

-Dégagez de chez moi, ou la prochaine fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas là !

Le brun décampa sur le champ sans demander son reste, tandis que la vierge avait assisté sans rien dire à la scène.

-Angelo ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Il peut porter plainte ! Et il aurait raison ! Tu…

Le cancer ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'attrapa par le poignet et le traina dans leur chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit, se mit de tout son poids sur lui et lui demanda d'une voix basse, et extrêmement effrayante :

-Jusqu'où vous êtes allés tous les deux ?

Les yeux écarquillés, le blond répondit directement, sachant que sinon son homme se fâcherait encore plus :

-Nulle part. Tu es parti. J'ai pleuré. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, Angelo…

-Comment t'a-t-il rassuré ? Murmura la voix menaçante.

-Il m'a simplement pris dans ses bras…

-Il t'a touché ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non mais ça va pas !

-Je sens son odeur sur toi, tu as dormi dans ses bras !

-Il m'a juste serré contre lui ! C'est tout ! Je ne me souviens pas de tout… J'étais trop désemparé…

-C'est tout ? Un autre homme, gay, t'a serré dans ses bras, il n'a rien tenté et tu n'as rien ressenti ?

-Tu me prends pour qui Angelo ! Je suis pas une pute !

L'homme aux yeux rouges se releva, s'assit sur le bord du lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je veux plus le voir, Shaka. Jamais.

Avant que son amant ne puisse répondre, il ajouta :

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… J'ai l'impression que tu ne lui es pas indifférent… Que d'une certaine manière, c'est réciproque. Quand je vous vois tous les deux, j'ai l'impression que tu iras mieux avec lui. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait mal.

La vierge ne dit rien, mais des larmes commencèrent à couler. Il était triste que son amour puisse penser ça, même s'il ressentait une certaine complicité avec le lion qu'il ne pouvait nier et qu'il n'avait pas avec Angelo. Pourtant, c'était bien cet homme jaloux et colérique qu'il aimait…

-Mais je suis bien avec toi… Je suis avec toi, je t'aime…

-Pour combien de temps encore, Shaka ? Pour combien de temps ? Demanda dans un murmure l'homme blessé, qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

* * *

Et ce qu'il devait se produire arriva. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis ce jour là, mais les choses changeaient et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dupe. De part leur travail et leur caractère, Shaka et Aiolia se rapprochèrent.

Un bout d'un mois, la vierge, en voyant Angelo rentrer lui dit :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

L'homme aux cheveux gris s'assit sur le canapé, lourdement et attendit la suite qu'il connaissait déjà.

-Tu avais raison. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est lié entre Aiolia et moi. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi. Pourtant, petit à petit, je me suis surpris à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Et maintenant, je me rends compte que je l'aime. Je te dis ça par soucis d'honnêteté. Tu as une place encore importante dans mon cœur… mais depuis ce week end là… Nous n'avons plus jamais été pareil…

Au fil de la tirade, des larmes silencieuses avaient coulé sur les joues d'Angelo, mais quand il parla, sa voix resta neutre :

-Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

Le blond se sentit mal lui aussi. Il avait passé 3 années merveilleuses avec lui, mais maintenant, ses sentiments d'amour s'étaient éteints, même s'il appréciait encore l'homme.

-Oui.

Angelo pris la main de Shaka dans la sienne, la serra contre sa joue et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Merci d'avoir été honnête.

* * *

Et voilà que moi-même, j'ai versé une larme à ma propre fin... -".

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait pleurer!


End file.
